Orihime's first fanfic
by Orihime Soletta
Summary: Orihime Soletta's first fanfic. Contains OrihimeXOhgami. She asks Ohgami to meet her parents.
1. The beginning

Orihime's first fanfic!  
  
There was a petite, attractive Italian noblewoman with raven hair tied into a ponytail, olive skin complexion and alluring dark eyes in the Imperial Capital Floral Group theatre. Her name was Orihime Soletta.  
  
One day, while rehearsing on the stage with the others, Orihime noticed Ohgami settle to help decorate the stage. Orihime sighed in contempt. It has been a few weeks since Ohgami had saved her and her father from a grave peril and she only begun to respect him in spite of his ethnicity. But her hatred of Japanese men still lingered although she still had respect for him.  
  
When they were done, the Italian girl asked Leni to join her so they could play music together. Orihime enjoyed playing the violin and her German friend played the piano but they usually played in harmony together.  
  
"Yes, Orihime. I am ready this afternoon. I'll meet you in the den," answered Leni.  
  
"Good."  
  
When Orihime arrived in the den, she wasn't surprised that Leni was already here. The punctual white-haired girl always came on time.  
  
"All right. Let's play," Orihime said, ready to slip the stick on her violin. Leni begun to tap her fingers on the piano's buttons.  
  
The two young women continued to play one of their songs but stopped when they heard the creaking of the door. They craned their heads to look at Ohgami who entered the den.  
  
"What are you doing, shoui-san?"  
  
"Oh, I was just passing by until I heard a sweet song from this room so I figure I can stay here to listen to your beautiful music? Do either of you mind?" he said.  
  
"Not at all, Taichou," replied Leni.  
  
"Please come here, shou'i-san," said Orihime. Nodding, Ohgami shut the door quietly and then sat on a nearby chair.  
  
As they resumed making music, Ohgami listened to their harmonious music peacefully. When they were done, he clapped his hands.  
  
"Is our music to your liking, Taichou?" the silver-haired girl queried.  
  
"Yes, it was beautiful. I'm impressed two people could create harmonious music together with a piano and a violin."  
  
"I'll take that as a compliment, Shou'i-san. You sure have a good ear for a Japanese man," Orihime observed.  
  
"Well, I'd better leave. Orihime-kun, Leni, thank you for wonderful entertainment," he said, standing up from his chair.  
  
"Please stay here, Shou'i-san. I have something to discuss with you in private," the raven-haired girl interrupted. Then she turned to Leni. "Will you please excuse us, Leni?'  
  
"Of course, Orihime."  
  
"Thank you, Leni."  
  
Leni left the room a few seconds later.  
  
"What is it, Orihime-kun?" Ohgami asked, looking confused.  
  
"I have a favor to ask of you,"  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"Well, Mama is coming to Japan and Papa has been recently released from hospital after you helped save him. So, shou'i-san, I was wondering if you'd accompany me to visit my parents' house," Orihime asked.  
  
Ohgami's eyes were big as saucers and he dropped his jaw in amazement. "Are you serious, Orihime-kun? Are you asking me to accompany you?" he questioned her.  
  
"Yes, I am serious. The reason I'm asking you is because you are the reason that mama and papa are being reunited. Besides I would feel honored to introduce my captain to my parents."  
  
"Then I am honored to escort you to meet your parents," he gulped.  
  
"Good, shou'i-san. Wait for me outside my room tomorrow. Remember your appointment."  
  
"I will."  
  
Next day  
  
Ohgami went to Orihime's room and knocked her door.  
  
"Is that you, shou'i-san?" Orihime's voice came through the door.  
  
"Yes, It is me."  
  
"Then please wait for me. I've just finished dressing. I'm glad you are quite a punctual man," commented the Italian.  
  
As the door opened, he stared at Orihime dressed in a lovely magenta dress.  
  
"You look stunningly beautiful," Ohgami complimented.  
  
"Thank you, shou'i-san. You look very nice in your outfit. You look like a real gentleman," she responded.  
  
"Thank you, Orihime-kun." He blushed red.  
  
"Then shall we go?"  
  
"Of course, Orihime-kun." Ohgami offered her his arm and she accepted the offer by wrapping her arm around his arm. They both started to walk away with their arms joined together. 


	2. The ending

Author's note: I see, Fallen Star Angel. I will correct the mistake in the first chapter when I have the time. Thanks. I have a question to ask.  Can I e-mail you? Will you give me your e-mail address? I have a lot to discuss with you and we can't do it on 

As Orihime and Ohgami went outside their headquarters, the spiky-haired captain was able to call for a taxi. Later the taxi went and dropped the young couple at Mr. Seiya Ogata's house

"Are you okay with this, Orihime-kun?" Ohgami asked, glancing at her.

"Yes, I am sure." With the words said, Orihime knocked on the door and announced "Papa, I am here."

Then the door opened to reveal Ogata and Carino Soletta

"Papa! Mama! You're both here!" the half-Italian exclaimed, jumping to embrace her father and kiss him on the cheek. Then she rushed to hug her mother, too.

"It is good to see you, Orihime," Ms. Soletta smiled.

"You, too, Mama," she sniffed.

Mr. Ogata stepped forward and shook Ohgami's hand. "I am glad you are here, Mr. Ohgami. I couldn't ask for more. "

Ms. Soletta smiled at Ohgami. "Nor do I, Mr. Ohgami. I am grateful that you not only saved both my husband and my  daughter but you also were responsible for reconciling them," she said.

"No thanks are necessary, ma'am.  I was merely doing my duty as captain of the Imperial Capital Floral Assault Group, ma'am," Ohgami replied.

"I see."

"But I did it for another reason, ma'am," he said.

"Excuse me?" Mr. Ogata asked, being puzzled.

"I did all of it because I care for Orihime as a friend although I consider her to be…more than a friend. I did it out of my love for her," he explained.

Soletta family reacted variously to his straightforwardness. Orihime blushed with her cheeks burning red hot. Mr. Ogata chuckled. Ms Soletta laughed.

"Ho ho, How straightforward of you, Mr. Ohgami," Ms. Soletta chirped.

"Mama, please," Orihime croaked.

"I see, Mr. Ohgami. Please come in," Ogata said. 

Ohgami stepped inside the Ogata house.

"I have a favor to ask of you, Mr. Ohgami."

"What is it, Mr. Ogata?"

"I have been discussing something with my daughter," the elder man continued. "would you like to model with my daughter?"

"Model?" Ohgami gasped.

"Yes, for my portrait."

"Er, thank you but I don't do nude portraits,"

"What are you saying, Shou'I-san? You idiot, we are going to model being clothed," Orihime snapped angrily.

"Oh, I see. Mr. Ogata, may I ask why you want me and Orihime to model together for your painting?" 

"Because you and Orihime look perfect together since your rescue of me. I was always thinking of painting a portrait of a man and a woman so I'd sell it to an art musuem or something."

"What do you say, shou'i-san?" . Orihime asked.

"I accept to be a model for your painting," Ohgami said, smiling. 

"Hooray! At last shou'I-san is going to model with me." Orihime hugged him

"Like I said, you two make a lovely couple," Ogata chuckled.

"When do we start, Mr. Ogata?"

"We will start after dinner."

"Are we going to be dressed for your portrait?" Ohgami asked.

"What are you talking about? You two don't have to change your clothes. You are both properly dressed for modeling," Ogata answered. "Now let's eat Ms. Soletta's dinner."

Ohgami stared at his clothes. 'Orihime was right. I look good in my outfit.' He thought.

Ohgami stared at the food on the table when he entered the dining room.

"Pasta?"

"I am sorry, Mr. Ohgami but Italian food is the only food my wife Carino knows how to cook," Ogata explained.

"And this is spaghetti with white wine sauce and lobster meat," Ms. Soletta added.

"I see." Ohgami sat down, following the Soletta family in their seats. 

"Please eat pasta, shou'i-san. I'm sure you'll love it," Orihime insisted. 

"Okay, Orihime." Ohgami began to eat his food.

"Is pasta to your liking?"

"Mm-hmm. It's great," Ohgami ate more of the pasta.

"I knew it. For a Japanese man, Shou'i-san has shown appreciation for civilized and cultured Italian cuisine, " Orihime exclaimed.

"So has your father," Ms. Soletta added.

Ogata and Soletta laughed, leaving Ohgami and Orihime smiling.

After the dinner, Soletta went to wash the dishes. Ohgata brought the two young people into his studio.

"Please sit down, Orihime, "Ogata instructed. Orihime sat down on a chair.

"That's perfect," he said. "Mr. Ohgami, please stand beside Orihime on the right."

As he complied to Ogata's instructions, the older man was satisfied and said "Now we shall begin."

The first thing Ogata drew was the chair. Then he drew the visual of Orihime. When he was going to draw Ohgami next, he scrutinized him.

"Can you smile more broadly?" Ogata requested.

Ohgami smiled too broadly.

"No, not too broadly."

Ohgami changed his smile again. Ogata was pleased. "That was now perfect. Please hold that smile."

After a few minutes, Ogata called "The painting is done."

He showed the painting to the equally astonished couple.

"Look at us in the painting. I never dreamt we'd look beautiful, shou'i-san," Orihime said.  

"I agree with you,"

"Excuse me. I have to show it to Carino." Ogata said.

"Of course, Papa," the noblewoman said. Then Ogata left the studio with his painting.

"Orihime?"

Orihime craned her left to the right and said "yes?"

"Since I met you, since I decided to help reconcile you with your father, I have begun to fall in love with you, Orihime," Ohgami confessed.

"And I'm in love with you, too," she agreed.

Ohgami smiled but didn't say anything. He just hugged Orihime, leaned his head forward and kisssed her on the lips softlyt at first. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Orihime returned the favor with a harder but tender kiss.

The end.


End file.
